苦しんで大好きです Love In Suffering
by Im Hyoora
Summary: Kim Akemi, seorang perempuan remaja yang cacat dan di tinggal oleh orang tuanya. Berbagai macam siksaan dari Shi reibunzu, atau empat gagak. Akemi mengalami berbagai siksaan fisik maupun batin. Namun, ada seorang laki-laki Korea yang ternyata mencintainya


**苦しんで大好きで****す****[Part 1]**

**(****Love****in suffering****)**

Author : Ame,-fū, sekai (Rain, Wind, World)

Main cast : Lee Jinki , Kim Akemi

Support cast : 四レイブンズ (Rie Kitahara, Tomomi Kasai, Haruna Kojima, and Ami Maeda), Oji-kin (Paman Kim),Kim Jonghyun, and Yui Yokoyama

Length : Continue

Genre : Frienship, Romance, Life, Angst

Rating : N-17

A.N : Mungkin ada yang mengira ini FF menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Salah! Hanya judulnya saja. Pemainnya campuran Korea-Jepang. Ada yang tau Lee Jinki dan Kim Jonghyun? Coba ditebak! ^o^b

Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Aku tidak tau aku akan mengalami ini. Haha dan Chichi sudah lama meninggal. Dan, ini, kakiku, cacat permanen. Sungguh menyedihkan. Dan aku harus tinggal bersama Oji-kin di Jepang.

"Akemi.." suara Oji-kin memanggilku. Dia masih menyetir mobil Smart yang hanya memuat 2 orang saja. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Oji?" tanyaku segera kembali melihat ke depan. Oji-kin menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kamu yakin tidak apa-apa? Kakimu kan.." suaranya terpotong.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak apa-apa Oji. Aku baik-baik saja."

Oji-kin menambahkan kecepatan pada mobilnya. Sebenarnya aku merasa resah aku haru sekolah. Aku tidak harus bagaimana. Tanpa Oji-kin, tidak ada yang bisa mengantarkanku turun maupun naik tangga. Kini aku kelas 3 SMA. Tentunya aku harus naik dan turun tangga.

"Oji akan menggendongmu sampai ke kelas ya" ucap Oji padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oji, sudah sampai sini saja" kataku agar Oji-kin menurunkanku. Sekolah sudah mulai ramai, begitupun kelas 3-A yang sudah terlihat keramaiannya. Oji-kin segera menurunkanku. Segera aku topang tubuhku dengan tongkat.

"Sampai jumpa Oji-kin, annyeong" ucapku sambil perlahan masuk kelas. Oji-kin hanya melambaikan tangan lalu pergi.

TAP!

Satu ketukan keras itu membuat seisi kelas 3-A hening. Fuun'na! Aku akan kena timpuk lagi sepertinya.

PLETAK! Ah, benar saja. Kali ini, penghapus. Spesial penghapus.

"Kim Akemi.. Fufu.. Ini dia Shōgaimono! Heh, Akemi, beruntung kamu bisa bersekolah di sini! Chichiku mau memberikan beasiswa, kalau tidak, mungkin kamu akan bersekolah di pinggir jalan! Haha.." cibir Rie Kitahara, ketua geng terkenal di sekolah kami, Shi reibunzu atau empat gagak.

Semua orang ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku hanya diam dan duduk di bangkuku. Rie dan antek-anteknya mendekatiku.

"Heh, sopan sekali kamu!" Tomomi secara tiba-tiba menamparku. Tomomi adalah salah satu antek Rie yang paling kejam. "Kamu harus menghormati Rie, dasar bodoh!"

Aku hanya menundukan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau menjawab atau membalas tamparan Tomomi tadi. PLAK! Satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipiku. Kali ini Ami yang menamparku. Aku hanya diam dan diam. Anak-anak hanya diam melihatku dan Shi reibunzu sedang ribut-ribut.

PLAK! Satu tamparan lagi di pipiku. Kali ini lebih keras di bandingkan sebelumnya. Seakan-akan batu besar seberat 2 ton menimpaku. Kali ini Haruna yang menamparku. Aku hanya mendesah dan mengelus-elus pipiku yang sepertinya memerah.

"Haha, puas? Belum? Tomomi, Haruna, Ami, lebih keras!" seru Rie. Aku hanya pasrah dan terus menunduk. Aku menutup mataku, berharap keajaiban terjadi.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! Tiga tamparan sekaligus dari Tomomi, Ami, dan Haruna membanjiri pipiku. Seketika semua orang tercengang. Kaget apa yang dilakukan Shi reibunzu padaku. Aku menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Masih dalam kondisi menunduk, aku menghapus air mataku.

"Lihat, jika kalian tidak hormat pada kami, itu yang akan kalian dapat! Ingat itu! Tomomi, bawa tongkat bocah itu! Kita buang tongkat itu! Jika salah satu dari kalian memberi tau chichi apa yang terjadi, kalian tau apa akibatnya!" ujar Rie sambil mengancam seluruh anak kelas 3-A. Tomomi membawa tongkatku dan aku tidak melawannya. Shi reibunzu meninggalkan kelas 3-A..

"Akemi, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yui, temanku. Dia panik sekali. Aku hanya diam saja. Air mataku berhenti mengalir.

"Akemi, jawab aku!"' pinta Yui padaku. Aku masih diam. Tidak mau menjawa. Sekelas sunyi sepi.

Tiba-tiba, seorang laki-laki menggenggam tanganku dengan eratnya. Satu laki-laki lainnya duduk di sebelah temannya. Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali.

"Kim Akemi.." suara laki-laki itu lembut dan merdu. Aku jadi ingat chichi..

Aku hanya menoleh. Lalu melepas genggaman tangan laki-laki tadi. Laki-laki yang satunya tadi hanya duduk memandangiku. Aku kembali diam tidak bersuara. Menatap kosong papan tulis.

"Kim Akemi, itu kamu kan? Kamu Akemi?" tanya laki-laki yang memandangiku tadi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Seisi kelas memandangiku yang masih menatap kosong. Yui tampak menangis dengan penderitaanku ini. Secara memaksa, aku berdiri. Aku tidak kuat menopang tubuhku. Aku tahan rasa nyeri dan berusaha berjalan. Namun, usaha itu gagal. Akhirnya aku memilih untuk ngesot saja.

"Akemi, mau kemana?" panggil Yui yang berlinang air mata. Aku diam lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ke Yui.

"Jangan cari aku.." suaraku lirih sambil kembali ngesot. Aku tinggalkan neraka itu..

Aku duduk diam di bukit dekat sekolah. Aku tidak mau masuk kelas. Aku ingin sendiri untuk sementara. Aku lihat sekeliling. Di sini sangat indah. Dan di belakang sekolah ini, haha dan chichi di kuburkan.

"Akemi, Kim Akemi.." suara laki-laki yang menggenggam tanganku tadi begitu jelas. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Benar saja, laki-laki itu datang padaku. Tanpa segan-segan dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan 'dingin'.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya laki-laki itu. Aku mengangguk. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kenapa kamu mencariku? Dan bagaimana kamu tau aku bisa disini?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga suka kemari. Appa dan Umma di kuburkan di belakang sekolah ini." Jelas laki-laki itu. Aku tercengang. Ternyata Appa dan Umma? Appa dan Umma? Dia orang Korea?

"Kamu orang Korea?" tanyaku tanpa segan-segan. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku orang Korea. Oh, Lee Jinki. Panggil Onew saja." Ucap Onew sambil tersenyum.

"Akemi, Kim Akemi.. Kenapa.. Mmm.. Haha dan chichi-mu dikuburkan di sini, bukan di Korea? Lalu aku tinggal dengan siapa?" ujarku. Dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Appa dan Umma meninggal di Jepang. Aku tinggal dengan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma yang tinggal di Jepang" jawab Onew dengan santai.

"Oh begitu.. Haha dan Chichi juga dikuburkan di sini. Di belakang sekolah ini. Aku berencana ingin menemui mereka. Ke 'rumah' mereka." Jelasku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kita sama-sama saja! Kapan-kapan kita kesana ya." Ucap Onew sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis dan dia sangat ramah.

Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Mmm, Onew, Arigato.."

Onew hanya memandangku dengan heran. Aku tersenyum membalas pandangannya.

"Untuk apa Akemi?" tanya Onew dengan heran.

"Karena kamu mau menemaniku.." balasku dengan lugu. Onew hanya tersenyum.

"Hai, ryōhō Akemi.. Ryoho..." balas Onew sambil memandangku dengan tulus...

**続け****て**

**(To Be Continue)**

**Chichi : Ayah Appa : Ayah (Korea) **

**Haha : Ibu Umma : Ibu (Korea) **

**Oji : Paman Ahjussi : Paman (Korea)**

**Hai : Iya Ahjumma : Tante (Korea)**

**Ryoho : Sama-sama**

**Arigato : Terima kasih**


End file.
